Interior vehicle components often include a surface layer of premium natural leather. The leather is wrapped around and secured to an underlying structure. The leather is pliable, and thus conforms to the contours of the underlying structure. In luxury vehicles, leather is generally applied as a top layer to components that may come in direct contact with occupants of the vehicle, such as interior panels, seats, and door linings. The main function of the topcoat of leather is for aesthetics and to provide a luxurious look to the interior of the vehicle. However, natural leather offers no functionality to the vehicle components. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved top layer for vehicle components.